


Eternity

by seeleyboothfan



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-21
Updated: 2014-01-21
Packaged: 2018-01-09 14:03:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,094
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1146846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seeleyboothfan/pseuds/seeleyboothfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My version of how Kurt and Blaine become engaged. Involves a video, a blindfold, a bunch of songs, and more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eternity

“Did you really have to blindfold me? I could have just kept my eyes closed.”

 

“Kurt, we've been together long enough for me to know you'd peek.”

 

“... true.” Kurt smiled, gripping Blaine's hand tighter, stumbling along behind him. “Did I have to wear the blindfold while you got dressed this morning?”

 

“Yes. It would have ruined the surprise if you saw what I was wearing.”

 

Kurt sighed as dramatically as he could. “Fine. You know I hate surprises.”

 

“You'll love this one, I'm sure of it. Now, hush.”

 

Kurt gasped. “Did you just hush me?”

 

“I did.” Kurt could hear Blaine smiling. “You're being loud and it's starting to echo.”

 

“So we're somewhere either really tall or with a really long hallway.”

 

“Stop trying to guess and just enjoy that I've planned this surprise for you.” Kurt sighed again, but did as Blaine asked. “Okay, we're just... about... there.”

 

Kurt felt Blaine's fingers at the blindfold around his eyes. He blinked against the bright sun as he opened his eyes, his boyfriend's smiling face coming into focus after a few seconds. He nearly burst out laughing when he saw what Blaine was wearing. “Is that your Dalton uniform?”

 

Blaine nodded, small patches of red on his cheeks. “I had to tailor it a bit. I guess I'm not as trim as I used to be in high school.” He chuckled, picking at the sleeve of the blazer.

 

Kurt noticed, then where they were. He and Blaine were standing near the circular staircase in the Dalton Academy main hall. “What are we doing in Dalton?”

 

“It's full of memories for us. Since we're here in Ohio anyway, why not visit?”

 

Kurt looked around, seeing flashes of him and Blaine in the months they'd spent together here. “Is there a reason I couldn't know we were coming here? And why you're playing dress up?”

 

Blaine scratched the back of his neck. “There's more to the surprise.” He grabbed Kurt's hand and pulled him over to the table nestled in the curve of the staircase. He lifted up to the top to the laptop that was resting there, powering the computer on. Blaine sat Kurt down in the chair in front of the laptop, arranging the screen so that Kurt could easily see it. “We put together a little something for you.”

 

“We?”

 

“You'll see,” Blaine said, opening up the video player and preparing the file for playback. “Now, sit back and enjoy.” Blaine pressed the space bar and the screen was filled with the smiling face of Mike. _“Hey, soul sister, ain't that Mister Mister on the radio, stereo, the way you move ain't fair, you know.”_

 

The video cut to Rachel and Finn, sitting together on the couch. “ _I really can't stay_ ,” Rachel crooned, Finn following right up with “ _But, Baby it's cold outside._ ”

 

Kurt raised his eyebrow, looking back at Blaine, opening up his mouth to ask what was going on. Blaine shushed him and nodded toward the screen. After a few moments of Finn and Rachel singing, it switched over to Burt who sang the chorus of Silly Love Songs. As each song played, Kurt started to realize what was occurring, feeling tears well up in his eyes as friends and family alike sang the songs of his and Blaine's relationship. Tina sang Animal, Artie wheeling into frame once she finished to sing the chorus to Blackbird. After he finished, the video faded to black. When the video faded back in, Quinn was standing on a stage singing. _“Blow the candles out. Looks like a solo tonight. I'm beginning to see the light.”_

 

Kurt reached over and squeezed Blaine's hand tightly, feeling his heart swell up to twice it's normal size. The video switched over to Sam in the choir room. He had his guitar out, strumming and singing softly. _“And if you have a minute, why don't we go talk about it somewhere only we know?”_ There was a jump cut to his old house, Carole's voice quiet, but pure as she sang a few lines of Perfect.

 

After that, Puck's smirking face filled the screen. _“When we finally kiss goodnight, how I hate going out in the storm. But if you really hold me tight, all the way home I'll be warm._ ” Mercedes pushed Puck out of the way, waving at the camera before singing a few lines of Love Shack.

 

Just when Kurt was sure there couldn't be more, the video cut to Mr. Schue singing White Christmas, Cooper loudly serenading them with his very interesting version of Just Can't Get Enough, and lastly, it cut to Santana and Brittany. _“Never knew I could feel like this. Like I've never seen the sky before. Want to vanish inside your kiss. Every day I love you more and more.”_

Their voices faded, only to be replaced by Blaine's gentle croons, continuing the song. Kurt turned to face his boyfriend, tears streaming down his cheeks. Blaine knelt next to him, smiling up at him. “I brought you here because this was the start of it all. Before we met each other, our lives were both full of pain and loss and darkness and loneliness. All it took was a single, seemingly small decision exactly five years ago to change everything. You decided to come to this school and the second you tapped me on the shoulder, our lives truly began, even if we didn't realize it at the time.

 

We've had bumps along the way, but through it all, we've always loved each other. We've sacrificed for each other and we've grown closer together each day. I've known for a long time that you were my forever and I hope you'll accept this ring as a symbol of my love and my commitment to you. Kurt, will you marry me?” Blaine reached into his pocket and pull out a ring box. He opened it carefully, the ring shining brightly in the sunlight reflecting off the walls around them.

 

Kurt sucked in his breath quickly, unable to say anything. He nodded frantically, holding out his left hand for Blaine to slide the ring on. Blaine's grin widened to cover his whole face, hand shaking slightly as he slipped the ring on Kurt's finger. “You said you weren't good at romance, you liar,” Kurt said, breathless as he looked down at his hand.

 

“I didn't come up with this alone. Santana, oddly enough, was a huge help.”

 

Kurt pulled Blaine down to him, kissing him. “I love you so much.”

 

“I love you, too.”


End file.
